Bus Stop
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: ONESHOT. Hari kesekian Harry Potter bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, mereka masih dalam skema yang sama. Di sebuah halte, di tengah hujan, menunggu bus nomor 107. AU. Untuk Donna dan Hana. Enjoy!


A/N. Fic yang terinspirasi dari karya Marmalade Fever dengan judul yang sama ini sengaja saya buat untuk Donna (**donnaughty**) yang hari ini berulang tahun (Don, udah saya bikin nih!) dan Hana (**HanariaBlack**) yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian nasional (entah kamu baca atau tidak, fic ini juga buat kamu, dear...). Selamat menikmati fic sederhana ini. Semoga pembaca sekalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. Terima kasih :)

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**

**Bus Stop**

Oleh** : 7 Days of Summer  
**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Di sebuah pertigaan di sekitar jalan Avenue, ada sebuah halte bus kecil. Halte itu begitu mungil hingga kadang orang-orang yang sedang menunggu bus melewatinya begitu saja. Kanopinya terbuat dari lempengan seng yang mulai berkarat. Beberapa bagiannya mulai berlubang karena terlalu lama menentang air hujan. Tidak ada apapun di sekitar halte bus itu. Tidak ada toko. Tidak ada lapangan. Tidak ada taman. Hanya ada dinding-dinding pembatas rumah dari batu bata yang meliuk naik turun sejauh yang bisa dilihat.

Di suatu siang di bulan April, di situlah Harry menunggu. Hujan yang tak henti mengguyur dari pagi memaksanya meringkuk di bangku kecil berukuran setengah kali satu setengah meter di sana. Menunggu. Berharap bus nomor 107 yang akan membawanya ke rumah segera datang. Sekolah sudah lama usai, dan ia sendirian. Ia sudah bosan memandangi rumah besar di seberang jalan yang sebagian besar tertutupi oleh dinding pagar.

Perlahan, ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul tiga siang. Awan abu-abu tebal yang menggelayuti langit saat itu membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa waktunya berada di jalanan hampir habis. Perutnya yang keroncongan sedari tadi berteriak minta diisi. Ia kelaparan. Dan jaketnya yang terlanjur basah karena terjatuh di depan sekolah membuatnya kedinginan.

Harry melirik jam tangannya lagi. Pukul tiga lebih seperempat. Bus yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan bus itu, karena tidak biasanya ia datang terlambat. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu. Perlahan, diraihnya jaket yang tersampir di samping, lalu mulai memeras. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dan menimpa lantai batu di dekat kakinya. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah kanan, mencoba melihat kalau-kalau ada bus yang datang. Nihil. Jalanan itu masih sangat sepi hingga rasanya ia berada di tengah pemakaman.

Ia mendongak lagi dan lagi, hingga akhirnya terlihat dari kejauhan setitik warna yang berjalan mendekat. Bukan sebuah bus, melainkan seseorang dengan payung di tangannya. Payungnya yang berwarna kuning cerah terlihat kontras dengan jalan aspal yang basah. Harry bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan seorang pemuda—Harry tahu dari celana panjang yang ia pakai—yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Jarak mereka hanya sepuluh meter sekarang dan Harry mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas seragam sekolah serba hitam yang di pakai pemuda itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu telah berada di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang menjulang menghalangi Harry dari cahaya mendung dan jalanan. Harry menengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan sepasang iris abu-abu.

**-o0o-**

Satu jam mereka lewati dalam diam. Tanpa suara. Tanpa bertanya. Pemuda itu hanya duduk beberapa senti dari Harry, dan Harry terlalu risih untuk menyapa. Ia tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal. Tidak pula tahu dimana seragam sekolah yang dipakainya berasal. Ia hanya orang asing. Yang kebetulan lewat dan menunggu bus bersamanya.

Harry berdehem kecil untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Hujan masih belum reda, dan bus yang ditunggunya juga belum datang. Jalanan masih sesepi tadi. Tidak ada seorang atau kendaraan yang lewat. Harry merasa aneh. Seakan ia berada di tempat asing yang tidak seharusnya ia kunjungi. Namun ia yakin halte bus ini adalah halte yang sama yang ia kunjungi tiga bulan belakangan ini. Semenjak kepindahannya ke London.

Harry melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sudah nyaris pukul setengah lima sore. Ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk berjalan ke jalan utama seratus meter ke arah kanan lalu memanggil taksi, sebelum tiba-tiba derum bus terdengar dari arah yang sama. Harry mendesah nafas lega. Bus yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Ia berdiri sambil menyampirkan jaket basah ke bahunya. Bersiap naik.

Begitu berada di dalam, Harry langsung mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jendela sebelah kiri. Dari sana ia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda dengan rambut nyaris putih yang sedari tadi bersamanya tidak ikut naik, melainkan hanya menatapnya dari luar. Harry mencoba bertanya apakah pemuda itu hendak naik, namun bus sudah melaju. Mereka masih bertatapan sampai akhirnya jangkauan mata Harry yang rabun tidak bisa lagi menolongnya.

**-o0o-**

Esok harinya, hujan kembali mengguyur London.

Dan Harry berada di skema yang sama seperti kemarin. Di sebuah halte kecil. Menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah. Bedanya, badannya masih kering dan jaketnya tidak basah kuyup. Hari itu ia membawa payung dari rumah. Sebuah payung kecil berwarna merah hati. Hingga ketika hujan turun saat ia pulang sekolah tadi, ia sudah siap.

Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke ujung jalan. Mencoba melihat apakah ada bus yang datang. Jalanan di ujung sana masih sangat sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Lama-lama Harry heran mengapa ada halte bus di jalanan sepi seperti ini. Namun mau tidak mau ia harus pergi ke sini, karena halte inilah yang terdekat dengan sekolahnya.

Jantungnya seakan melompat saat dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah titik hitam yang bergerak mendekat. Titik hitam itu semakin membesar seiring jarak mereka yang menyempit. Lalu seakan berteleportasi, pemilik seragam serba hitam itu sudah berada di depannya. Lagi.

Harry tergugu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Wajah pemuda itu basah dan air kecil-kecil menetes dari rambutnya yang terguyur hujan. Namun pemuda itu hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu duduk di samping Harry. Mereka lalu kembali diam dan menunggu.

Satu jam kembali terlewati tanpa ada percakapan karena bus kembali telat datang. Harry memainkan pasir-pasir basah di bawah kakinya sambil sesekali mendongak ke ujung jalan. Sesekali pula ia melirik pemuda yang terdiam memandang ke depan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun Harry yakin bahwa pemuda itu sedang melamun.

Tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang mencekam, akhirnya Harry memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau butuh payung?"

**-o0o-**

Hal yang pertama kali Harry lihat saat ia berjalan menuju halte bus esok siangnya adalah sebuah payung merah hati yang terbuka. Di balik payung itu, duduk seorang pemuda dengan seragam serba hitam. Seperti biasa pemuda itu memandang jalanan di depannya. Matanya terlihat sayu. Ia melamun lagi.

Sambil menggunakan jaketnya untuk menghalangi hujan, Harry berjingkat pelan, setengah berharap kedatangannya tidak diketahui. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengamati pemuda itu lebih lama. Namun sayang, gesekan sepatunya dengan dedaunan yang berguguran di pinggir jalan mengalihkan tatapan pemuda itu kepadanya.

"Untuk apa kau mengendap-endap seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Harry hanya nyengir, lalu berjalan normal mendekat. Ia duduk di tempat biasa: bangku di sisi kanan.

"Sudah lama sampai?" tanya Harry. Tidak ada jawaban. Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa pertanyaannya terlalu intim untuk ditanyakan oleh orang asing sepertinya.

Mereka kembali duduk dalam diam. Menikmati suara hujan pada kanopi halte. Memandangi daun-daun maple yang terhanyut aliran air.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus datang. Dan betapa herannya Harry ketika pemuda itu juga ikut naik bersamanya. Bahkan, karena tempat duduk yang lain sudah penuh, mereka harus duduk berdampingan lagi. Harry lebih dulu mengambil kursi di pinggir jendela, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang dilihatnya pada kaca jendela. Ia tidak berani menoleh, karena ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

Harry tahu jarak mereka sangat dekat, karena samar-samar bisa ia rasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di tengkuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Harry sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Draco Malfoy," jawab pemuda itu lirih.

"Aku Harry Potter."

Saat Harry akhirnya turun dari bus, Draco Malfoy masih memandanginya dari jendela bus yang melaju. Payung merah hati milik Harry tergenggam di tangannya.

**-o0o-**

Hari keempat Harry Potter bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu seperti biasa duduk di halte, memegangi payungnya yang berwarna kuning cerah. Bedanya, saat Harry mendekat, ia menoleh ke arahnya. Harry menganggap gerakan pelan kepalanya sebagai sambutan selamat datang.

"Kau basah kuyup," kata Draco. Harry seperti biasa hanya nyengir setiap kali pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku lupa bawa payung," katanya.

"Tentu saja. Payungmu tertinggal di bus kemarin. Kemana jaketmu?" tanya Draco sambil menyodorkan payung Harry.

"Pagi tadi kelihatan cerah, jadi kupikir aku tidak perlu membawanya," jawab Harry sambil kemudian duduk di samping Draco. Hari keempatnya duduk di sana ditemani seseorang terasa seperti sudah sebulan. Skema yang berulang ini terasa begitu familiar baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Harry.

"SVEN."

"SVEN? Sekolah elit itu?" tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," kata Draco.

"Kalau kau memang sekolah di SVEN kenapa kau jauh-jauh menunggu bus di sini?"

"Kau cerewet sekali," gerutu Draco. "Untuk sampai rumah aku memang harus lewat sini. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Harry menggeleng. Ia hanya memandangi Draco yang serius memandangi jalanan. Sejak pertama kali Harry melihat pemuda itu dengan payung kuningnya, ia memang sudah merasa bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah dari golongan_nya_—orang-orang dengan kapasitas otak pas-pasan. Ia harusnya bisa langsung mengenali seragamnya yang serba hitam. Hanya saja aneh rasanya menemui seseorang yang bersekolah di tempat yang bermil jauhnya menunggui bus bersamanya di sini.

Ketika Draco mengalihkan tatapannya padanya, Harry masih saja memandanginya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Kalau kau memang ingin sekolah di SVEN, pindah saja. Mudah kan?"

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara banyak juga ya," kata Harry. Draco terlihat ingin memprotes, namun syukurlah bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Harry buru-buru naik dan mengambil tempat di pinggir jendela. Bus saat itu lumayan lengang, hingga Draco yang menyusul kemudian, mengambil tempat yang sama di belakang Harry.

"Kalau kau duduk di situ bagaimana aku bisa bicara denganmu?" tanya Harry sambil mendongak ke belakang.

"Ternyata kau suka sekali ya, bicara denganku," balas Draco, yang sukses membuat Harry melongo.

Jalanan London yang dilewati bus penuh dengan orang yang membawa payung. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat berkejaran sambil saling menciprati air di dekat tiang lampu tua. Harry membuka sedikit jendelanya, membiarkan angin sore yang beraroma aspal dan hujan menerpa wajahnya. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

**-o0o-**

Hari ke tujuh Harry Potter bertemu Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengaisi sesuatu di sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat di bawah kanopi halte. Harry yang sedang berjalan santai sambil menggenggam payung merah hatinya mempercepat langkah karena penasaran melihat pemuda itu tidak lagi melamun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Harry saat ia sampai di sana. Ia kemudian mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam kotak. Harry menjulurkan kepalanya, lalu terlihatlah olehnya seekor kucing berwarna putih bersih.

"Itu—"

"Aku menemukannya tadi di sini," potong Draco. "Sepertinya pemiliknya sengaja menaruhnya di sini agar diambil orang lain."

Harry mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, kau berencana mengadopsinya kalau begitu?"

"Dia bukan manusia, Potter," jawab Draco. Harry tersenyum tanpa sadar saat Draco mengucap namanya. "Dan tidak. Aku tidak akan memeliharanya. Kau saja yang bawa dia."

Harry cepat-cepat menolak. "Tidak, tidak. Di rumahku dilarang memelihara hewan."

"Biarkan saja dia di sini kalau begitu," kata Draco cuek. Harry memandang Draco tidak percaya. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa begitu tidak berperasaan? Bagaimana kalau kucing itu kelaparan? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?

Harry berjongkok di sebelah Draco untuk ikut memandangi kucing itu. Hewan berbulu itu mengeong setiap kali Draco mengelus kepalanya. Harry memperhatikan keduanya bergantian, tapi pandangannya kemudian berhenti pada Draco. Memang pemuda itu terlihat tidak peduli, namun dari apa yang Harry lihat, Harry tahu bahwa Draco menyukai kucing itu.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini," kata Harry. "Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah?"

Draco diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah punya peliharaan di rumah."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanya Harry.

"Siberian husky."

**-o0o-**

Hari kelima belas Harry Potter bertemu Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu terlihat membawa bungkusan besar di tangannya. Harry mendekat dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk mengagetkannya dari belakang. Namun apa daya, dedaunan yang berserakan di sekitar halte kembali mengkhianatinya. Draco hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan _sedang-apa-kau-dengan-pose-seperti-itu_ saat Harry mematung di tengah usahanya berjingkat mendekat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa Draco.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Draco singkat.

Harry tidak percaya. Bungkusan biru tua di tangan Draco seperti menampung banyak benda di dalamnya. "Hadiah ya?"

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan hari ini kau ulang tahun ya?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco kembali tidak menjawab. Harry mengartikan absennya jawaban itu sebagai iya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Harry setengah berteriak. Draco memandanginya dengan alis terangkat.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku sakit, tahu," kata Draco. Harry memandanginya tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu tidak memberitahunya bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

"Setidaknya aku bisa memberimu sesuatu," kata Harry muram. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa menyiapkan sesuatu—_apa saja_—untuk diberikan pada Draco.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu," kata Draco. Harry menggeleng. Ia tidak repot. Sungguh. Ia hanya ingin memberikan sesua—tunggu. Kenapa ia harus berusaha seperti ini?

Derum bus yang datang dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunannya. Draco naik terlebih dulu, dan Harry menyusulnya dengan wajah muram. Sampai di dalam, pemuda itu tidak langsung duduk namun menatap Harry.

"Kau suka duduk di pinggir jendela, kan?" tanyanya. Harry memandang ke sekeliling bus. Tempat duduk yang lain sudah penuh, hanya menyisakan sepasang di deret nomor dua di sebelah kanan. Harry tersenyum dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela, disusul Draco di sampingnya.

"_Thank's_," gumam Harry.

**-o0o-**

Hari kedua puluh Harry Potter bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu telah berada di halte bus seperti biasa. Ia tidak terlihat membawa payung, karena hari itu mendung tidak sekalipun menaungi langit London. Begitu pula dengan Harry. Bawaan payungnya hari itu tergantikan dengan sebuah kotak hijau besar. Ia tergopoh berlari mendekat, setengah ingin cepat sampai, setengah berusaha agar bawaannya tidak terjatuh. Ia terengah-engah begitu sampai di sana.

Draco kembali memandanginya dengan tatapan _ngapain-kau-berlari-seperti-orang-kesetanan_.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Harry sambil menyodorkan kotak hijau yang dibawanya.

Draco memandanginya curiga namun kemudian menerimanya. Perlahan, ia membuka pita warna silver yang melilit kotak itu. Sedetik kemudian ia memandang Harry jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Potter."

"Aku tidak bermaksud memberikannya padamu, kok. Snitch sudah jadi milikku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa ia baik dan sehat," kata Harry sambil nyengir lebar.

"Itu yang kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya Draco tidak percaya.

Harry mengangguk. "Mengetahui Snitch baik-baik saja membuatmu lega, kan?"

Draco mendengus. Namun tatapannya tidak teralih dari kucing putih gemuk yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau beri dia makan apa sampai gemuk begitu?" tanya Draco. Tangannya kini mulai mengusap-usap kepala Snitch. "Dan dari mana kau dapat nama itu? Snitch?"

Snitch yang merasa dipanggil mulai mengeong.

"Lihat, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Malfoy," kata Harry.

Ekspresi wajah Draco saat itu seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Harry mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan.

Ketika bus siang itu tiba, Harry cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali Snicth ke dalam kotak, lalu menyusul Draco naik ke dalam bus. Entah bagaimana caranya tempat duduk yang tersisa selalu sepasang di deret nomor dua di sebelah kanan. Harry mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak hijaunya untuk menghindari benturan, lalu duduk di samping jendela. Jarak antar kursi yang sempit membuat ia dan Draco harus berhimpitan dengan kotak hijau mereka.

Harry memandangi Draco takut-takut. "Maaf, lain kali akan kubawa kotak yang lebih kecil."

Draco kembali mendengus. "Kau akan membunuhnya kalau menempatkan Snitch di kotak yang lebih kecil." Namun ia kemudian menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang membuat perutnya terasa melilit. "Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Potter," katanya lalu tersenyum.

Untung saja bus saat itu mulai berjalan. Harry tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa terbakar.

**-o0o-**

Harry ke dua puluh tiga Harry Potter bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, Harry telah datang lebih dulu di halte. Draco menyusul lima belas menit kemudian.

"Tumben kau telat," kata Harry saat Draco duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang harus diselesaikan di sekolah," jawab Draco. Harry mengangguk paham.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Semenyiksa itukah sekolah di SVEN?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Semudah itukah sekolah di sekolah negeri? Kau kelihatan senang tiap hari," balasnya.

Harry hanya diam sambil berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk menyepak kaki Draco.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi belakangan ini yang mengganggu pikiranku," kata Draco. Pemuda itu menatap lurus jalanan—atau mungkin rumah di seberangnya. "Kau pernah menyimpan rahasia, Potter?"

Harry yang tidak siap dengan pertanyaan semacam itu hanya bisa terkejut. "Rahasia?"

Draco mengangguk pelan. "Rahasia yang sebenarnya ingin sekali kau katakan, namun kau terlalu takut. Karena bisa saja ketika kau mengatakannya, sesuatu yang selama ini kau perjuangkan akan menghilang."

"Nampaknya hidupmu rumit sekali ya, Malfoy," kata Harry. Dan betapa herannya ia saat pemuda itu malah tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Harry. Draco hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kau masih naik bus saat aku turun. Apakah rumahmu masih jauh dari rumahku?"

"Itu bagian dari rahasiaku, Potter," jawab Draco.

**-o0o-**

Hari ke dua puluh lima Harry Potter bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, pemuda itu kembali telat datang ke halte. Sudah setengah jam lamanya Harry menunggu, namun pemilik iris abu-abu itu belum juga muncul. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolahnya yang menahannya. Ia berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam terlambat. Bus yang ditunggunya juga tak kunjung datang.

Hari itu hujan lagi. Harry yang dengan percaya diri memandangi langit pagi yang cerah memutuskan untuk tidak membawa payungnya. Ia kembali basah kuyup. Jaketnya juga kembali jatuh di kubangan air di depan sekolah. Ia tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan seragamnya yang basah. Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu Draco, dirinya juga dalam kondisi yang sama.

Harry mulai bosan memandangi jalanan beraspal yang tanpa pengunjung, sehingga ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rumah besar di seberang jalan. Rumah yang _sangat_ besar. Di sekelilingnya, tembok bata berdiri menjulang. Harry penasaran orang seperti apa yang hidup di rumah seperti itu.

Harry menyipitkan mata saat sesuatu mirip pintu di bagian dinding membuka. Ada seseorang yang menyelinap dari sana. Seorang dengan mantel panjang sampai ke mata kaki. Payung kuningnya kontras sekali dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Harry menggosok matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Orang tersebut nampaknya berjalan ke arahnya. Dan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal lima meter, Harry mengenalinya sebagai Draco Malfoy.

"Kau—" kata Harry tergagap. "Ada urusan apa kau dari rumah besar itu?"

Draco hanya menatapnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Kau kenal seseorang di rumah itu?" tanya Harry lagi. "Di mana seragam sekolahmu? Kenapa kau berpakaian santai seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi Draco hanya menatapnya. Ada sesuatu dari caranya menatap Harry yang membuat Harry seolah menghadapi rahasia besar.

"Kau... tidak tinggal di rumah itu, kan?"

Draco berusaha mendekati Harry, namun Harry secara refleks menjauh.

"Potter—" ucap Draco, dan Harry mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar pemuda itu diam.

Ketika bus nomor 107 sore itu tiba, Harry mengambil tempat duduk di tengah, jauh dari jendela. Mengabaikan Draco yang memandanginya muram dari halte yang basah.

**-o0o-**

Hari ketiga puluh Harry Potter berte—

Ah, hari ketiga puluh sejak Harry Potter pertama kali bertemu Draco Malfoy adalah hari Minggu. Harry tengah memenjarakan dirinya sendiri di kamarnya. Ditemani Snitch yang sibuk mencakari karpet merah hati di bawahnya. Ia sengaja menutup jendela, karena ia tahu bahwa di luar hujan kembali mengguyur London. Dan melihat hujan akan kembali membuatnya merana.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia mendatangi halte di dekat persimpangan jalan Avenue. Sudah beberapa hari pula yang telah terlewati sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu seorang pemuda yang bersekolah di SVEN. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah penghuni rumah besar yang selama ini dipandanginya dari tepi jalan.

Harry menghela nafas pelan.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia marah saat ia tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy tinggal di rumah besar itu? Pemuda itu tidak pernah berbohong, diri_nya_lah yang menganggap Draco tinggal lebih jauh dari rumahnya. Apakah ia pernah benar-benar mendapat jawaban di mana pemuda itu tinggal?

Yang ia tahu, ia merasa _terancam_ saat mengetahui bahwa selama nyaris sebulan ini, Draco menemaninya naik bus tanpa alasan yang jelas. _Mengapa_? _Untuk apa_? Dan Harry memiliki asumsi sendiri tentang hal ini. Asumsi yang membuat wajahnya panas setiap kali memikirkannya.

Sebulatan lemah cahaya yang mencuat di antara atap rumah di seberang jalan memandakan hari masih pagi. Harry tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikerjakan hari itu. Pikirannya mengelana kemana-mana. Mencoba mengkalkulasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan, lalu perlahan, pandangannya tertubruk pada payung merah hatinya yang tergeletak di pojok kamar.

**-o0o-**

Pagi itu ketika Draco Malfoy bangun dari tidurnya, hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah membuka tirai jendela. Memandangi jalanan dari kamarnya, tepat ke arah sebuah halte tua yang berdiri ringkih. Halte itu nyaris akan dirobohkan jika saja pada tanggal satu januari kemarin, seorang pemuda seumurannya tidak tiba-tiba menggunakannya untuk menunggu bus nomor 107. Lewat teropongnya, Draco mengenali seragam yang dipakai pemuda itu. Ia bersekolah di sekolah negeri tidak jauh dari halte itu berada.

Kebiasaan mengamati halte—dan pemuda itu—entah kenapa berlanjut. Di hari-hari itu saat Draco pulang dari sekolah, ia akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu, lalu mulai mengamati. Kadang ia akan melihat pemuda itu terus menerus menggaruk kepalanya—yang Draco tahu tidak gatal—sambil mendongakkan kepala ke arah kiri, berharap bus yang dinantinya cepat datang. Atau pernah suatu hari saat pemuda itu mencoba melompati kubangan air namun malah terpeleset dan mengotori sekujur tubuhnya dengan lumpur.

Saat-saat dimana Draco mengamati pemuda itu lewat teropongnya adalah saat dimana ia bisa tersenyum—bahkan tertawa. Mengamati pemuda itu dari kejauhan seperti menemukan mainan baru dalam hidupnya yang membosankan. Lalu tanpa ia sadari, kebutuhannya untuk melihat pemuda itu lewat teropongnya, meningkat menjadi keinginannya untuk mengenal pemuda itu secara langsung. Dan ketika akhirnya ia mengenal pemuda itu, keinginannya semakin tidak terkendali.

_Ia ingin memilikinya_—

Dan ketika saat ini ia duduk di bangku kecil di halte, sebongkah besar kerinduan tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Draco menghela nafas pelan sambil mengamati hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Payung kuningnya tergeletak begitu saja di samping kakinya. Perlahan, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke jalanan dari arah kanan. Beberapa menit lagi bus nomor 107 akan datang. Bus yang sama yang mereka naiki hampir sebulan belakangan ini.

Dan benar saja, derumnya yang khas mulai terdengar saat bus itu berbelok di tikungan menuju halte. Draco mengamati bagian depan bus itu yang sudah usang. Ketika ia benar-benar memperhatikan, ia baru sadar bahwa di atas angka 107 ada sebuah simbol aneh. Gambar seekor singa, ular, musang, dan elang dalam satu kotak berlekuk terpajang di sana.

Bus kemudian berhenti tepat di depan halte. Draco melambai kepada sang pengemudi bahwa ia tidak hendak naik, namun bus itu tidak kunjung melaju. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, seorang dari dalam bus turun. Iris hijau cemerlangnya seketika bertemu dengan mata Draco saat ia menginjak lantai halte.

"Potter," ucap Draco tanpa sadar. Harry yang terkejut melihat Draco di depannya hanya bisa menundukkan wajah.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Harry. "Ini hari minggu, seharusnya kau ada di dalam rumah super besar itu."

Draco berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Itu urusanku. Kau sendiri sedang apa hari libur di tempat seperti ini?"

Harry terlihat kikuk, namun kemudian ia duduk di samping Draco.

"Itu urusanku, Malfoy," katanya. Draco bisa mendengar getar dalam suaranya. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sini."

Lama mereka terdiam. Entah memandangi hujan. Entah mengatur detak jantung masing-masing yang bertalu-talu. Skema familiar itu membuat Draco tersenyum. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati di sana. Diam, menunggu bus datang, memandangi hujan.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Draco lirih.

Harry menggeleng. Pandangannya beralih pada sepatunya yang basah. "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri," katanya. "Dan malu padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau dengan bodohnya mau duduk di sini bersamaku menunggu bus lalu mengikutiku naik hanya untuk kembali ke rumahmu di seberang sana. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatku merasa seakan pertemuan kita di sini adalah hal yang wajar," kata Harry. Ia menatap Draco sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku memiliki asumsiku sendiri, tapi itu terlalu tidak mungkin dan—" Harry mengambil jeda sejenak, "memalukan untuk dikatakan."

"Katakan saja," kata Draco cepat. Ia merasa pembicaraan ini harus segera disimpulkan sebelum jantungnya yang bertalu-talu meledak.

"Tidak. _No way_," kata Harry.

"Katakan, Potter," desak Draco lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, semua itu ter—" ucapan Harry terhenti karena Draco tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram lengannya. Draco bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Harry. Sepanjang mereka bertemu di halte itu, belum ada satupun kontak fisik yang terjadi. Namun Draco tidak peduli. Ia ingin Harry mengerti. Makanya, perlahan, Draco menuntun telapak tangan Harry ke dadanya.

"Sebesar ini rahasiaku, Potter. Setidak mungkin ini," ucap Draco lirih.

Wajah terkejut Harry perlahan berubah. Dan Draco bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Draco melepaskan tangan Harry, membiarkan pemuda itu menunduk. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Rahasia besar yang berusaha ditutupinya sudah ia katakan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka lalui di sana. Mematung. Baik Harry maupun Draco seolah kehilangan tenaga untuk bersuara. Seakan aliran air hujan di depan halte ikut menyapu habis perbendaharaan kata mereka. Draco berharap Harry mengatakan sesuatu—sebuah balasan, jawaban, apa saja. Keheningan di antara mereka sore itu terlalu menggigilkan.

"Sepertinya detak jantungku jauh lebih keras," ujar Harry lirih.

Draco nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya jika saja sebuah sepatu di bawah sana tidak menggeser pelan kakinya. Draco menengadah, dan mendapati kilau emerald Harry menatapnya sedemikian rupa di tengah hamparan merah wajahnya.

Di hari ke tiga puluh Draco Malfoy bertemu Harry Potter secara langsung, untuk pertama kalinya di halte tua ringkih tempatnya duduk, pemuda dengan iris hijau cemerlang itu berani menggengam tangannya.

—FIN—


End file.
